rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/Wolf the Brush Off
Selena: 'Foot-biting action overload! She's like a stunt superstar, flying higher and higher, and then Frankie swooped down-swoosh-and right before she hit the ground-zoom-she pulled up--vrrrmm! '''Rebecca: '''Yes, yes she did. '''Selena: '''And then she looped around and around like whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo ''whoo. 'Rebecca: '''Yes, she did. Phew. '''Selena: '''Frankie! '''Frankie: 'grunts Selena? Not 'gain. 'Selena: '''Frankie. '''Frankie: '''Not now, Selena. '''Selena: '''B-b-but Frankie- '''Frankie: '''I'm in middle with something. '''Selena: '''But- '''Frankie: '''I said not now-- grunt '''Selena: '''I was gonna tell you to look out for the mountain. '''Frankie: 'grumble '''Selena: '''Hey, where's Frankie? I'm looking for her. '''Rebecca: '''Isn't she up there? '''Selena: ''Frankie..'' Frankie: 'grunts pause Phew. That was close. '''Selena: '''Hi! '''Frankie: '''Aah! '''Selena: '''Pfeh, I need a favour, Frankie. '''Frankie: '''Waaa--oh, forget it. '''Selena: '''I ''totally ''promise it's gonna be fun. '''Frankie: 'sighs Okay. '''Selena: '''Over to the right. No, no, a little to the left. Oh wait, back to the right. Now a little leftish while staying rightly. Stop. Hmm...a few inches to the south. Now a couple centimeters to the north. Okay. One more smidgimeter to the- '''Frankie: ''Selena''! Selena: 'Oh, I mean, perfect. Now wait for my signal. '''Jessie: 'humming thunder 'Jessie: '''D-aaah! hiccups '''Selena: '''Oh Frankie, we startled Jessie to her hiccups. '''Frankie: 'chuckles 'Jessie: '''Good one, Selena hiccup. You're always pulling a fast one hiccup on me. hiccup N-naaa... '''Selena: '''Oh no, you're hurt, are you? '''Jessie: '''Ne-hiccup-eh, don't be hiccup silly, I'm hiccup dust-proof. '''Selena: '''Oh, okay, good. '''Selena '''and '''Frankie: 'chuckle 'Jessie: '''I wish the same thing hiccup was true with scrolls. '''Princess Demi: 'gasps 'Selena '''and '''Frankie: 'laugh 'Jessie: 'hiccups 'Selena: '''Have you ever seen anything full of hilarity? laughs '''Frankie: '''I can think of one thing. '''Selena: '''Aah! hiccup laughs hiccup laughs hiccup giggles hiccup '''Frankie: 'grimly I didn't take you for a prankster, Selena. 'Selena: '''Are you kidding? hiccup I love pulling pranks. hiccup It's all hiccup in good fun, and Selena lo-hiccup-oves to have fun! hiccup '''Frankie: '''You know, Selena, you're not too annoying as I thought. '''Selena: 'hiccup 'Frankie: '''You wanna hang out? '''Selena: 'hiccup That'd be hiccup I'd really hiccup when do hiccup I mean hiccup when would you...hiccup 'Frankie: '''A simple don- '''Selena: '''Don? Do you mean I need to call Joker, the don of the Animal Mafia? '''Frankie: '''Oops. I mean, a simple nod would do. '''Selena: '''Phew. Uh-huh. '''Frankie: '''Is she even home? '''Selena: '''I don't know. This is gonna be ''just ''bronze. '''Frankie: '''There she is. '''Destiny: '''Uh-oh. sneezes '''Frankie '''and '''Selena: 'laugh '''Selena: ''Aaa-choo''! Rebecca: 'Hmm? '''Selena '''and '''Frankie: 'laugh 'Matilda: 'gasps Land sakes! 'Selena '''and '''Frankie: 'chuckles splash 'Matilda: 'chuckles toy 'Selena: '''Is someone over there? Who're we gonna squirt? Who're we gonna squirt? '''Frankie: 'chuckles Claudia. 'Selena: '''WHAT?! spits Nonononono, we ''can't ''prank Claudia. I mean, she's so sensitive. It'll hurt her feelings, even our most harmless prank. '''Frankie: '''Yeah. you're right. raspberry Huh. We need another victim who's a little tougher. So. who's it gonna be? '''Selena: '''Oh, I've got someone on my mind. chuckles The toughest in mind. '''Frankie: '''Oh, awesome. Who? Who? Do I know 'em? '''Selena: '''Oh, yes. You're very close. '''Frankie: 'chuckles Good one, Selena. 'Selena '''and '''Frankie: 'giggles 'Selena: 'sneezes 'Selena: 'a party hooter Rise and shine, Frankie! We've got lots of pranking to- ooh. '''Frankie: '''Morning, my boyfriend. Schwarz, this is my pal, Selena. '''Schwarz: '''Hey, what's up? '''Frankie: '''Selena, this is my ''dark ''wolf friend, Schwarz. '''Selena: '''What's a ''dark ''wolf? '''Frankie: '''He's a wolf with dark fur and a scar on his forehead. '''Schwarz: '''And ''all ''awesome. howls Yeah, that's right. '''Frankie: '''Schwarz is my best friend from the Fireside Camp Sparkles. Hey, remember the chant? '''Schwarz: '''Sha, she made us recite it every morning. I'll never let that lame thing out of my head. '''Frankie: '''So... '''Schwarz: '''Ugh, only for you, Frank. ''[Song: Fireside Camp Sparkles chant]'' '''Frankie/Schwarz : Fireside Camp Sparkles are our lives : Pounce on preys and earn the patch : Fireside Camp Sparkles, that's our quest, : To someday be very best! Selena: 'laughs Oh, that was awesome, and it gave me an idea for a prank. Schwarz, you game? '''Schwarz: '''Huh. Well, I groove on a good prank as much as my rival, Schneider. But Frankie, we need to say a word that no one knows to earn the Say A Word No One Knows in the Room Patch. '''Frankie: '''Yeah, uh, well, Selena, you don't mind, do you? Schwarz just got here. We'll catch up with you later. '''Selena: '''Oh, um, well sure, no problem-o. Have fun you guys. I'll..just catch up with you later. a party hooter very sadly '''Schwarz '''and '''Frankie: 'laughing 'Schwarz: '''Whoa, that was s-weet. Just like old times. '''Frankie: '''Just ''only ''faster. So now what? '''Selena: '''Hey there. '''Schwarz '''and '''Frankie: '''Huh? '''Selena: '''It's later. And I just caught up with a bustle. '''Frankie: '''Selena, you're so random. '''Schwarz: '''Hey Frank, have you got a difficult word? '''Frankie: '''A difficult word? You're ''so ''on. '''Schwarz: '''One, two, three, ''go. '''Frankie: '''Sesquipedalian. '''Selena: '''Huh? '''Frankie: '''I got it! '''Schwarz: '''As if I submit it, dude. '''Frankie: '''No way. '''Schwarz: ''Yes way. '''Frankie: '''Oh, c'mon, I was just the first who said the word. '''Schwarz: '''Uh, I don't think so. '''Frankie: '''Schwarz, dream on. '''Schwarz: '''Remember back in the camp? I- '''Frankie: '''There's ''no ''way you can beat me. '''Schwarz: '''Hmph. Whatever. '''Selena: '''Wow you guys, I think Frankie beat you by saying Sesquipedalian ''first ''and you just said Cuticle after her. '''Frankie: '''Hah, see? Good thing Selena was here to keep you honest, ''S. Schwarz: 'Okay...Frank, the last one to earn the difficult word patch is a rotten wolf pup. ''Go! ''Selena I think the word is making you confused. '''Selena: '''Wait, guys! You almost get away from me this time. '''Schwarz: '''So Frank, how many patches have you earned, or just 100% nothing? '''Frankie: '''Patches earned? Heh, sit back down, ''S, ''it's gonna take a while. '''Schwarz: '''Hey Selena, come over here. '''Selena: '''Yeah? '''Schwarz: '''Don't you know how to enter to be a member of the Fireside Camp Sparkles and the way to earn a patch? Frankie doesn't need to hang with a busted fairy like you now that ''I'm ''around. Now read this and leave me...''away! 'Selena: 'and flies away 'Frankie: '''Try matching ''that. ''Hey, where's Selena and her crazy contraption? '''Schwarz: 'gossipping Eh, she left away. Something as noisy as a busted ''rival ''fairy. '''Selena: ''Hmph''! Rebecca: 'Selena, are you sure that this friend of Frankie is really evil? '''Selena: '''Uh, yes, yes of course. He keeps on stealing Frankie away, he challenged me for a difficult word patch, and he told me to read his pamphlet and leave him away. I've never met a wolf this mean. Well, actually, I've never met a wolf before, but bet if I had, he wouldn't be as evil and grumpy as Schwarz. '''Rebecca: '''You know what I think, Selena. '''Selena: '''Mmm-hmm? '''Rebecca: '''Well, you're just..jealous. '''Selena: '''Jealous? '''Jessie: '''Green with jealousy. In your case, lavender with jealousy. '''Rebecca: '''Well, yes, jealous. Listen Selena, I don't want to make you upset, but just because Frankie has a new friend, it doesn't make Schwarz a grump. I mean, perhaps it's you, Selena, who needs to improve her attitude. '''Selena: '''Improve my attitude? B...b...but, it's Schwarz that...d....are you seri....of frustration '''Rebecca: 'sighs 'Selena: '''Maybe Rebecca was right. Maybe Schwarz isn't a meanie grumpy mean-meanie pants. Maybe I'm just a big jealous judgemental jealous-jealousy pants. '''Schwarz: '''That was s-weet. '''Frankie: '''I better take care of few weather jobs 'round here. Shouldn't take long...just..uh, hang out in town and I'll find ya. '''Schwarz: '''That's cool, I'm gonna chow down here. '''Frankie: '''Later. '''Grandma Judith: 'surprised Aaaah! A rattlesnake, a rattlesnake! Run for the hills! Everyone forsake yourselves! 'Schwarz: '''That stuff ain't fresh, dude. '''Selena: '''Aw, poor Grandma Judith, she didn't know it was a joke. How mean. No, no. I can't misjudge him. It was a kind of a prank. I guess. '''Schwarz: 'chews 'Selena: 'gasps I did misjudge him. He's not just a mean-meanie pants, he's also a thief. Nonononono, he might give it back. It's just a joke. '''Claudia: '''Alright little ones, Mama duck, you're free and clear. '''Schwarz: ''Hey.'' Claudia: 'Please, excuse me. '''Schwarz: '''I'm walking here. '''Claudia: '''Um, I'm sorry. I-I-I was just trying to- '''Schwarz: 'mocking I'm sorry, I'm sorry. ''Why don't you just watch where are you going, Claudipus? '''Claudia: '''B-b-but I..I..I.. '''Schwarz: 'in, howls very loudly 'Claudia: 'sobs 'Schwarz: '''Ugh, please, these lame fairies are driving me crazy. I gotta bail. '''Selena: '''No one has ever treated Claudia like that. He's mean, evil, and vicious. '''Selena: '''Welcome, welcome, welcome! '''Matilda: '''Who's this Schwarz I'd never heard of? '''Destiny: '''I heard he's an old ''boy''friend of Frankie, a ''dark ''gray wolf. So rare. '''Rebecca: '''You've met Schwarz, right? How is he like? '''Claudia: '''Um, I'll tell you later. '''Selena: '''Welcome, welcome. '''Claudia: '''Um, 'bout this party for Schwarz. Uh...do you think it's a good idea? I mean- '''Selena: '''Don't worry about your pretty little head about mean Schwarz. Your auntie Selena's got it all taken care. '''Claudia: '''I'm a year older than you. '''Selena: '''Schwarz! I'm so honoured to throw you one of my signature Selena's parties, I mean, I really, truly, sincerely, hope you feel welcome here amongst all us fairy folk. '''Schwarz: 'grunts 'Selena: 'laughs '''Frankie: '''Oh Selena, the old foot-shake reader. You're a scream. '''Schwarz: '''Yeah, nervously uh, good one, Selena. '''Frankie: '''C'mon, ''S, ''I'll introduce you some of my friends. '''Schwarz: '''Right behind you, Frank. I know what you're up to. '''Selena: '''Great. '''Schwarz: '''Rrrrh, I know what you're planning. '''Selena: '''Well, I hope so. This wasn't supposed to be a surprise party. '''Schwarz: '''I mean, I've got my eye on you. '''Selena: '''And I got my eye on you. Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Schwarz, a-long time, dear friend of Frankie. Let's honour him and welcome him to Fairyville. cheer '''Selena: '''Please help yourself. '''Schwarz: '''Vanilla lemon drops. Don't mind if I do. HOT! '''Frankie: ''S, the punch. '''Schwarz: 'gasp gulp Huh? Selena: 'Well, whaddya know, pepper in the vanilla lemon drops. and the punch served in dribble glass. '''Frankie: '''Ha, priceless, priceless. laughs '''Schwarz: 'gulps gasps Yeah, hilarious. '''Frankie: '''Hey ''S, ''look, presents. laughter '''Matilda: '''Spittin' snakes. Hah, someone just pulled that prank on me last month. '''Schwarz: '''Ha ha, I bet I know who was it. '''Selena: '''You do? '''Selena: ''Meat cake time, everyone. '''Jessie: '''Hey, can I blow the candles? '''Rebecca: '''Why don't we let Schwarz blow out the candles, Jessie. He's the guest of honour. '''Jessie: '''Ugh. '''Schwarz: '''Exactly. gasp blow gasp blow laughter '''Schwarz: '''I'd be just devastated if they would just laugh at me... '''Jessie: 'laugh Re-lighting candles. I love that prank. What a classic. Selena: 'Now I wonder who could've done that. '''Schwarz: '''Yeah, ''I wonder. '''Jessie: '''This cake is amazing. Who cares. '''Rebecca: '''Jessie.. '''Jessie: '''What? It's great, try some... '''Frankie: '''Hey ''S, ''you're not disappointed about the silly candles, do you? '''Schwarz: '''No way, Frank, like I said, I'm down with a good prank. '''Frankie: '''C'mon then, let's have some ''meat ''cake. '''Schwarz: '''Hey, I'm watching you. Like someone in charge. '''Selena: '''Why? Can't you watch me like a gray wolf? '''Matilda: '''Hey y'all, it's pin the tail on the pony. Let's play. '''Destiny: '''My favourite game. Can I have the first turn? Can I have the dark purple tail? '''Schwarz: '''Well, I'm the guest of honour, and I'll have it. '''Selena: '''Yeah, Schwarz should definitely go first. Let's get you blindfolded. '''Schwarz: '''Wait--ugh, whatcha doin'? Rrrah. '''Selena: '''We're spinning and spinning you around and you can pin the tail on the right end. Now just walk straight ahead and pin it. '''Schwarz: ''Walk straight ahead and pin it. Hmph, yeah, right. This is another prank, isn't it? I'm going straight this way. '''Selena: '''Wait, the poster is this-- '''Schwarz: '''Whoa whaa waaah waaah waaaaaaah like Candace '''Selena: '''Uh, Schwarz? You pinned the tail on the wrong end. laugh '''Schwarz: '''It's always a good time? I've never met a lamer bunch of busters on my life. And Selena, you! You're queen lame-o with your weak little pranks. Did you really think I can lose my cool? Well, Frank and I had cool tenfold as much as you put them together. C'mon, Frank, we're leaving at this pathetic scene. We're leaving. '''Frankie: '''You know Schwarz, I was the one who set the weak little pranks. '''Schwarz: 'gasps What? Selena: 'Ooh. '''Frankie: '''So I guess I was queen lame-o. '''Schwarz: '''C'mon, Frank, you're bodyguarding me. '''Frankie: '''They weren't all meant for you specifically, it was just dumb luck that you set them all. '''Selena: '''I should've known that the dribble cup had Frankie written on it. '''Schwarz: '''No way. It was Selena, she set this party to trip me up, to make a fool of me. '''Selena: '''Me? I threw this party to improve your attitude. I thought throwing a good party can turn frown upside down. '''Frankie: '''And you sure you didn't need any help making a fool of yourself. You know, this isn't how I thought my old friend would treat my new friends. If being cool is what you care, go find new friends somewhere else. '''Schwarz: 'howls Yeah? Well you, you, you were such a flip-flop and lame the next. When you decide to be not lame anymore, gimme a call howls. '''Frankie: ''Not'' cool. Jessie: '''Wow, talk 'bout a party pooper. '''Rebecca: '''Wow, what was that about? '''May: '''Um, what had just happened? '''Cynthia: '''Really awkward. '''Frankie: '''I'm sorry everyone, for bringing Schwarz over here. I didn't know how rude he was, and Selena, I'm really sorry he ruined the awesome party you planned. '''Selena: '''Hey, if you wanna hang with party poopers, that's your business. '''Frankie: '''I'd rather hang out with you. No bad feelings? '''Selena: '''No bad feelings. '''Rebecca: '''Hey Selena, sorry I accused you of misjudging Schwarz. Looks like I'm the one who misjudged you. '''Selena: '''It's okay Rebecca, even you can't be the super-smart smarty smart one all the time. C'mon everyone, we've got lots of parties to finish. '''Rebecca: ''Dearest Princess Demi, today I learned that it's hard to accept when someone you like wants to befriend and spend time with someone who's not so nice. though it's impossible to control who your friends hang out with, it's possible to control your behaviour. Just continue to be a good friend, and at the end, the difference between a false friend and the one who is true will sure come to light. Your faithful student, Rebecca.'' Princess Demi: ''Dear Rebecca, my most faithful student...''Uh, wrong ink. sigh chuckles Allusions *Phineas and Ferb- During the episode, Rebecca has the reply for the 'too young' line ('Yes. yes she did'),Selena mouths the reply when Linda doesn't prove Candace G. Flynn's bust (B-b-but.), and Schwarz says Isabella's catchphrase (Whatcha doin'?), and Candace's distinctive shriek. Also, the name Claudipus is a play on the episode Doofapus, and "I'd just be devastated if someone laughs at me," is a parody to one of Phineas's quotes in Oh, There You Are, Perry. ("I would be devastated if something happened to him.") *Good Time (a song by Carly Rae Jepsen)- Schwarz mouths the sentence 'It's always a good time' which is one of lyrics rows in the song. *Fireside Camp Sparkles is a cross between Fireside Girls and Lil' Sparkles (with 'camp' as an extra word) Category:Transcripts Category:Stories Category:Fan Art Category:Phineas and Ferb Crossover Category:My Little Pony Crossover